Thanks to You
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: When Cuddy sits home alone one night, having allergic reactions of sorts, someone stops by to cheer her up. Written for hihoplastic, for the House Het Ficathon.


A/N: Yayee, here is my assigned Wuddy fic as requested. I hope it is to your liking. Medical references will most likely suck, but ah well. We'll mostly be concentrating on the Wuddy goodness of this story rather then the technical stuff. I hope you don't find it OOC!

3 things that must be included: A Humpty Dumpty reference, an allergy, a kiss.  
3 things that must be excluded: House (an appearance by or reference to), OOC-ness, children.

Summary: Set after Humpty Dumpty. When Cuddy sits home alone one night, having allergic reactions of sorts, someone stops by to cheer her up.

"ACHOOO!" Lisa Cuddy sneezed for the umpteenth time. There was an awful mess in her home. She crawled slowly across the couch to the tissues that were on the coffee table. "I'm going to kill him," she breathed hoarsely. She had been having problems with her eyes recently and Wilson had reccomended a brand of eye drops. What he hadn't told her was that it had tetrahydrozoline in it. That might not sound so bad except for the fact that she was allergic to tetrahydrozoline. Now she was sneezing and coughing, throwing up and had a fever. She couldn't really blame him. How was he to know she was allergic? 'Well, I gotta blame someone,' she thought maliciously to herself. She coughed miserably, grabbing a tissue to cover her mouth. She took the thermometer, which was sitting on top of the couch, and pushed into her mouth, trying not to cough. She waited impatiently until the beeping began and looked at the black, squared numbers. "102.6," she read out loud. She rolled her eyes and shifted herself to lay across the sofa more comfortably. She groaned softly at the sudden knock at the door.  
"Damn," she exclaimed. She pulled herself up steadily, but immediately regretted it when she found herself becoming dizzy and lightheaded. She felt like she was going to pass out.  
"Who is it?" She asked, trying to get her head straight. "Wilson!" Came the voice from the other side of the door.  
"It's open," she replied, even though he had already opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
"Last time I checked, I lived here," came her sarcastic reply, which was muffled seeing as her face was buried in a pillow.  
What I meant was, why aren't you at work?" He prodded, walking slowly over to the couch and peering down at her.  
"I'm sick," she stated raspily.  
"Oh, I didn't know," he said, sitting down in a near-by chair.  
"Liar, I called in at work. I left the message with Nurse Brenda. Your always talking with her. I'm sure it came up," she snarked. "Aw, ya caught me," he laughed, making her sigh softly.  
"Why are you here?" Cuddy responded loudly.  
"Well, I wanted to check in on you on the way home. So, how did you get sick?" He explained. She picked her head up and smirked at him.  
"You'll never believe this. Some stupid oncologist prescribed me eye drops with tetrahydrozoline and it turns out I'm allergic to that," she laughed fakely.  
"Oops... Although, it wasn't necessarily my fault," he retorted.  
"How do you figure?" She asked, sitting up.  
"Well, remember that guy that fell off your roof? You just ignored his respiratory problems and made him keep working-" "That was not my fault. How the hell was I supposed to kn- wait! How is that relevant?" She asked, perplexed.  
"You have bad karma. God's getting you back. Another reason it's not my fault is the fact that you didn't bother to tell me you were allergic," Wilson laughed, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?" She asked, following him with her eyes.  
"To make you some hot tea. Maybe it will make you feel better," he said, turning around. She laid her head back down. She felt the corners of her mouth tug upward into a small smile. Minutes later, he returned with two mugs of tea, each with steam rolling off. They sipped in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Cuddy was mostly uncomfortable because she didn't like Wilson seeing her in her night clothes. That and because she was hacking half the time. Wilson was uncomfortable because of all the pictures around her house of a guy that he didn't know. He had no clue why, but it made him sort of angry.  
"Who's the guy in all the pictures," he asked, trying to sound casual. She laughed softly.  
"Well, some are of my brother and some are of my father. When he was younger, my father looked just like my brother does now," she explained intently. Wilson felt stupid. But, the idiocy continued.  
"You've never been married?" He asked, trying not to sound too fascinated.  
"No. You sound pretty interested in my personal life Dr. Wilson," she smiled jokingly. He took it seriously. "Oh, uh.. well.. It's just that.. since Julie divorced me, I'm so interested in other peoples' marriages," he said, trying to cover it up.  
"Right," Cuddy replied. She yawned from extreme fatigue. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was keeping you from going to bed," he chuckled.  
"It's fine," she laughed, yawing again. They both got up at the same time. Wilson was about to leave when Cuddy fell into his arms. She was having that dizzy feeling again and her eyes were finding it hard to focus. Wilson's face came into clear view seconds later. His breath caught in his throat. Their faces were dangerously close at this point. They both knew what they wanted...but.  
"We shouldn't..." She whispered.  
"We can't..." He replied. But that didn't stop them. The space between them closed qickly as their lips met. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her closer. Her arms immediately went around his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. As they pulled away after what seemed like an eternity, they were both breathless and smiling.  
"If I get sick, I'll hurt you," he told her softly. She laughed and kissed him again. He never DID go home that night.

A/N: Alrighty then, hope you enjoyed that! 


End file.
